Cup holders have a variety of different uses. A cup holder is particularly useful in an automotive vehicle where it can hold a beverage container close to the driver or to passengers in the vehicle. However, all too soon, hot beverages become cold and cold beverages become warm. Preferably the beverage should hold its temperature as long as possible.